Crossfire
by thekerbalflyer
Summary: A crossover crime drama. The story chronicles the lives of the NYPD, the Mafia, an FBI agent, a gang of thieves, and the citizens who are caught in the middle of it all. Crossed over with FMA, Inuyasha, both Avatar series, Hetalia, and several other animes. Some scenes are inspired by real events. Contains violence, sex, drugs, etc. Do not own any of the characters but 2 of my own
1. Chapter 1

**Part I: A King And His Queen**

**Chapter I**

**A Fiery Murder**

**Thursday, August 3, 1978, 11:00 p.m.**

**Lewisboro, New York**

Roy just sat there, fearing for his life, not knowing what to do. What could he do? At a young age of 3 he couldn't do much, but watch. Peeking out from the hallway closet he could watch as three figures threw both his parents around in the dimly lit living room. His mother screamed as one of the men continued to beat her ruthlessly on the hardwood floor, unable to fend them off because her hands were tied behind her back. His father just sat there, unable to move, with his hands also tied up and a knife to his throat. As soon as it started, it stopped, for now.

"You see Ferdinand" one of the men said, "We can get to anybody, including you, or Agatha here. And I'm pretty sure we can get you son too if we _FIND HIM!_"

"What's he gonna do?" another said, "He's only three, he can't do anything. We don't need to find him."

Just then another man walked in.

"Oh good, 'cause I can't find the little bastard anywhere."

"Forget it then, we got what we want anyways." The third man said.

"Well, let's finish it then." The first man said. "Ed, Zhao, get the gas."

"You got it boss." One of them said as they left the room.

"NOOOO!" Agatha screamed.

"SHUT UP!" The fourth man yelled as he hit her again.

"Please, we'll do anything. We won't tell anyone just please don't do it." Ferdinand pleaded. The knife was still at his throat.

Roy could only still watch helplessly as his parents were being helplessly tortured. Just then the two men who left came back, each one carrying a large can of gasoline. All three of them went wide-eyed at what they saw. One man then left the room and went somewhere else; from the sound of it he went upstairs. Just then the first man pulled the knife away from Ferdinand's throat and the fourth man let go of Agatha. Suddenly the man with the gas can pulled the off cap and started pouring it on the man and his wife. Both screamed hoping somebody would hear them. With a good amount poured on the two the man started to walk away, pouring the gas all over the place. Soaked in the accelerant, the two continued to plead with the assailants.

"PLEASE, STOP, DON'T DO IT!" Ferdinand screamed.

"Ha ha ha," the fourth man laughed, "how pathetic, the great lawyer, Ferdinand Mustang, is trying to make a plea deal. Well sorry to disappoint you old buddy, but in this court there are no plea deals for you or your wife. And we have only one sentence for people like you; DEATH."

"NO, PLEASE, DON'T!" They both screamed. But they weren't listening. The two attackers just knocked the couple, face first, onto the hardwood floor. Just then both men pulled out two pistols, both model Beretta 92 semi-automatics. They cocked the weapons; the sound of the _'click'_ alone was terrifying. They each then aimed at their targets. Roy could watch in horror at the event unfolded.

One of the men chuckled as the first man said their parting words to them.

"'Father' Ancelotti, sends his regards."

"PLEASE, NO!" Agatha screamed. Then, _**'BANG'**_

Ferdinand knew he was next, so he only could do one thing: "ROY I LOVE YOU, GET OUT OF HERE NO-!" _**'BANG'**_

Roy couldn't believe what he just saw. Both of his parents, the same parents who loved him, hugged him, kissed him, tucked him in at night, and comforted him whenever he was scared, were now lying on the floor of their home, each with a bullet in their head.

With the deed done, the two then walked away from the murdered couple, leaving Roy's line of sight. They then proceeded to walk out the door, the other two behind them, talking to each other like nothing happened. Just as they reached the door three of them went out to the car as one of them stayed behind for a moment. As his friends went to the car he began reaching into his pockets. From there he took out a piece of paper and a lighter. Just then he heard what sounded like someone inside the house. Lighting the paper on fire, he then tosses it onto the first spot he could see. The gasoline lit up and began to spread fast. The arsonist just smiled and closed the door and went to join his cohorts in the car.

Roy climbed out of the closet, feeling the men were gone. Then, like any child would, he walked over to his parents. As he approached the pair he could see tear marks on both of their faces. He just sat there not wanting to move them.

"Mommy, Daddy." He said, tears forming in his eyes now. "Mom-huh-my, Dad-huh-dy."

Roy just sat there and cried knowing his parents were now gone forever. And worst of all, he was now alone in the large house and didn't know what to do. But the problem was, it wasn't over yet. Roy had a feeling something else was happening. He just happened to look to his left as he saw a small wall of flame coming towards him and his deceased parents. Knowing that fire was dangerous, Roy quickly moved out of the way as the fire rushed past him, covering his parent's bodies in a blanket of flames. The young boy just looked in horror as he watched the bodies and the house begin burn. Suddenly coming to his senses, the boy ran way as the fire spread from the floor to the furniture, the curtains, the walls, the celling, and everything in between. In a panic the kid dodged the fire and ended up running into his dad's study and closed the door. The room was a mess; it had papers and books everywhere, which was unusual because his dad always kept it neat and organized. Seeing the fire was beginning to enter the room, Roy then headed through the door that led to the next room, which led out to the patio.

As he entered the room he saw the door was closed, but Roy had one trick up his sleeve. In the wall right next to the sliding door, always unlocked, was the dog door from the previous owners. Wasting no time the youngster got down and climbed through the dog door onto the back deck. Climbing down the stairs to the patio, which was about two steps, Roy then ran as fast as he could from the back yard to the front, in an effort to get away from the burning house. As he rounded the corner he stopped and watched as the car carrying the four murders took off down the wooded driveway into the night.

When the police and fire department showed up 20 minutes later, they were met with a horrifying sight. A house ablaze, a well-known lawyer and his wife shot to death and burned, and their son sitting on the front lawn, an emotionless look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Childhood Friends**

**Sunday, August 17, 1978, Around Noon**

**McCarthy's Funeral Home**

Roy was sitting in the back room crying. Today was the day of his parent's funeral. He still couldn't believe they were dead. What was worse was that he saw it. He didn't know what to do, neither did anyone else. After the police found him on the law that night, they contacted the first family member they could find, his aunt. Everyone knew his aunt Chris, who everyone called madam Christmas due her famous Christmas parties she held every year. She took her nephew in immediately and tried her best to make him feel at home. Now all she could do was find a way to calm him down.

"It must be so hard on him." Someone said.

Chris turned around and saw Lillian Hawkeye, an old friend of her brother and his wife, standing there holding her 11 month old daughter.

"It is. He hasn't stopped crying all day, though I can't blame him." Chris said.

"I can't either. I mean he lost both his parents, the poor thing. Is there anything I can do?" Lillian asked.

"I don't know, whatever you feel helps I guess."

"I'll see what I can do."

And with that Lillian went into the next room where Roy was sitting, crying his eyes out.

"Hey Roy, you remember me don't you?" Lillian asked, not knowing how to approach him.

Roy just looked up to her with his tear-filled eyes but recognized her immediately.

"Auntie Lillian?" He asked. She wasn't his aunt, but she was a close friend of his mothers and was like an aunt to him. In fact she was his godmother.

"Yeah, that's right. Look I know you're feeling sad so I came to see if I could cheer you up."

Roy just hugged her, knowing he always felt safe with her. She would do the same except that she was already holding someone.

"Hey, you want to meet someone?" She asked.

Roy nodded as his eyes cleared up. He wanted to know the little girl who was sitting in his godmothers arms. Lillian knelt down, as Roy sat on the floor, and handed him the little tyke.

"Remember when we last saw each other and I had that big belly?" Roy nodded again. Lillian was impressed at his great memory. "Well, this is why. This is my baby girl, Riza. Here you can hold her."

Lillian sat the plump little girl on the boys lap, her red dress, that flowed out at the bottom covered his lap. Roy immediately held on to her, his hinds on her belly. The little one tried put both her hands around him. Lillian then turned her daughter around so she was facing Roy, who was slightly crying again. Then they put their arms around each other and shared a big hug together. Lillian was happy at what she saw.

"Aw. See Roy, she already likes you, don't you sweetie?"

"Roy!" Riza said happily. Roy just held her tighter, now that he had a new friend.

After the left the funeral home they scattered his parents' ashes and Roy went home with his aunt, who, conveniently, lived a few doors down from the Hawkeyes. Over the next few years Roy and Riza's relationship grew to the point where they seemed inseparable.

They went to school together, they went to the park together, the movies, and they had sleepovers, play dates, everything. For them, it seemed their friendship would last forever. Unfortunately for them, it would end all too soon. Ten years after they met, another tragedy struck them. Lillian was found strangled in her home while Roy and Riza were out. Throughout the funeral Roy tried to comfort her, holding her throughout her sobs and trying to cheer her up. Everyone felt sorry for the poor girl. That is, except for her father Berthold, a local cop, who never really gave a damn about her, Roy, or his deceased wife. People even suspected that he killed her out of an alcohol-fueled rage, but his alibi at the time checked out with his friends in the police. Despite everything, it didn't stop the people's suspicions, especially due to the fact he never really paid attention to what was going on. People's suspicions increased as everyone knew he was moving away tomorrow.

Tomorrow came too soon, as Roy held his friend for what he felt would be the last time.

"I'll miss you Roy." Riza said.

"I'll miss you too." He said back, holding her tighter than the day he met her. Suddenly the car horn honked.

"Come on Riza, we don't have all day!" yelled her father.

"Well," Riza said, tears falling down her face, "good bye Roy."

Before Riza walked to the car Roy turned her back towards him and did one thing she never thought he would do. He kissed her, right smack on the lips. Despite it being only 2 or 3 seconds, it was heavenly.

Riza looked at Roy in his eyes. He didn't need words to say his goodbye to her. And with that she turned around and got in the car. A few seconds later, the car left the front of the house and drive off down the road. As the station wagon drove away Roy had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, which he welcomed. It was the feeling that he would see the girl he actually loved again. The problem was he didn't know when.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stakeout**

**8 Years Later**

**Friday, January 12, 1996**

**Queens, New York City**

**6:00 a.m.**

Edward Elric woke up very groggy. He hated having to go to work. As usual he thought about just going to work and beating the lining hell out of the sergeant for doing this to him. And once again, like every morning he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, literally. Instead of his own pillow, every morning he would wake up with the back of his head on Pricilla, his new wife's, ass. Not that it was a bad thing, mostly because she had a pretty good-sized and soft ass, even for a girl with a pear-shaped, yet slightly slim body. Never the less, he had to get up and get ready for work.

After finally getting up out of bed, Ed made his way to the bathroom to perform his daily routine. Afterwards he goes to get his clothes on; he usually keeps his uniform at the station. He was just about to leave when he felt someone wrap their arms around him. He knew who it was.

He chuckled. "Go back to bed Priss." He said.

"Only if you come with me" was her reply.

"I told you I can't."

"Why, all you have to do is call in sick."

"I can't do that either, the sergeant will kick my ass if I do. Look, I'll be home tonight. We'll play 'the game' again?"

"Can I be on top this time?"

"Of course" Ed was far too aware of his wife's perverted desires.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight."

Ed leaned in to kiss her, entangling his hands in her beautiful red hair.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She replied.

And with that Ed went out to his car and drove to get his brother.

A few blocks away, Ed's brother, Alphonse, Al for short, was getting ready to leave as well. Unlike his brother, Al left his sleeping wife, Winry, asleep. Grabbing his lunch and spotting his brother's sedan, he went out the door to go to work. Their daily carpool routine was good because, just like the two boys, Winry was a cop. The only difference was she had a different shift then the two, so they carpooled and she took Al's car.

Hopping in the passenger's side Al was greeted by an equally tired Ed.

"How you doing bro?" Ed asked.

"Fuckin fine. Let's get to work." Al said.

With that they drove off into the morning sunlight, the sound of Gerry Raferty's Baker Street played on the radio as they passed over the almost quiet Manhattan Bridge.

"So how was your night?" Ed asked.

"Eh, it was alright, just the usual stuff." Al said with a smirk, trying to get Ed to laugh.

"Hah. Same here bro. God I have never knew anyone as freaking horny as her." He laughed.

"If she's not careful, she'll probably snap it, hah ha ha."

"Yeah, no shit right?"

The two kept talking and laughing all the way to the precinct. When they got there, they were met by the chief.

**7:00 a.m. Precinct 19, Manhattan East Side**

"Morning boys, may I see you two in my office?" He said.

"Of course." Ed replied, not knowing what he wanted. Never the less, the two followed the chief into his office, sat down, and listened to what he had to say.

"Ok, I need you both tonight." He bagan.

"What for?" Al asked.

"We've been tipped by an anonymous source that a big deal is going on tonight at the Pandora's Box Club in the Bronx."

"Seriously, you want us to stakeout, of all places, an Ancelotti-controlled strip club? Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not kidding you Al!" He said sharply.

"Calm down both of you." Ed said, trying to play peacemaker, again. "Ok, what do we need to stake out the club for?"

"We got tipped about an hour ago that a large shipment is going to be a large shipment going into the club tonight."

"What's the cargo?"

"We believe it's one of three things; drugs, guns, or, it could be the cargo from the Bankers armored car robbery last year."

"Jesus." Al said.

"You got that right Al."

"Where do you want us to park?" Ed asked.

"We got an apartment across the street from the club. That's 219 Roscoe Street, Apartment 216. You're actually replacing a crew that we had in there a few weeks ago. They were working a case there and they thought they were caught. So we're trying it again. You'll have backup from the NYPD and the SWAT."

"Ok." Al said.

"It all sounds good to me." Ed replied.

"That's good, I'm glad I can count on you both. Oh and by the way Al, your wife is going to be in this operation. She'll be receiving her briefing later." The Sargent said.

"Yes sir." Al replied with a small smile.

"Good get to work."

And with that the two brothers went to their patrol cars and got to work. The day was pretty uneventful. They did regular traffic stops, checked car accidents, etc. At around 4 p.m. Ed went home to have dinner and spend some "quality time" with Priscilla. Al stayed behind to do some extra work and wait for Winry at the precinct. At around 8:00 Al and Winry picked up Ed and they left for the Bronx. About half an hour later they arrived at the apartment.

**9:00 p.m. 219 Roscoe St. The Bronx**

The apartment was in Morris Heights, located just above a convenience store, as well as the subway station. The interior was pretty nice for a low rate apartment. Recently renovated, the apartment had new hardwood floors, walls that were freshly painted a light blue, and new celling light. There was one living room, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a bedroom, as well as several windows overlooking the street. Right across that street was the back entrance to the club.

Al, Ed, and Winry entered the apartment, surprised to see the way it looked, even the furniture looked new.

"Well this is nice" Winry said.

"Yeah, it's much better than I thought." Al said.

"There's the club." Ed said looking out the window.

"Yep, now we wait." Al said.

For about 8 hours the trio, as well as the SWAT members in the other buildings around the 5 block perimeter, kept watch on the club. Taking turns Ed kept watch for 4 hours while Al and Winry watched for the next 4. But nothing happened. At around 8:00 a.m. that Saturday morning the team was about to give up and go home when someone knocked on the door of the apartment. It was Bill Grumman, the chief of the NYPD, who was a retiring in a week.

"Chief" Al said opening the door, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you're little operation. Mind if I come in?"

"Oh, of course, come in."

The Grumman walked in and saw both Ed and Winry eating breakfast and watching the TV in the living room.

"Well I see you three are not having much luck with the operation." Grumman said.

"We waited all night and nothing happened. We've been wondering if it's a bust and should go home." Ed said.

"Don't give up. I've been working for 25 years to bring that bastard Ancelotti down and I have a gut feeling that this will be our chance. Just give it one more night."

All three looked at each other, thinking if they should go through with it. Then all three nodded simultaneously.

"Good, then it's settled. One more night and the op will end. I wish you good luck" Grumman turned to leave. As walked through the door he turned to face Ed. "Oh and Ed, I brought you someone to keep you company." Ed realized who he was talking about because as the chief left, Priscilla walked through the door with a smile on her face. Ed was happy that his wife showed up but was now nervous.

"Hi sweetie" Priss said happily.

Ed got up and walked over to his wife and wrapped her in his arms and gave her a huge kiss.

"I'll take that as a 'hi'" she said. Ed didn't say anything, he just picked up his wife bridal style ad carried her into the bedroom.

Al and Winry just looked at each other, trying not to laugh, knowing what was about to happen. And that's just what happened. Just seconds after closing the door, clothes flew off, bodies hit the bed, parts were groped, grabbed, squeezed, and sucked, and moans and shouts were heard. When it was over both were lying in a mess of sweat, tangled sheets and blankets, and messed up hair.

"So you glad I came?" Priss asked.

"As in you came to this place: yes. As in a minute ago: fuck yes, no pun intended." Ed replied. Priss just cracked up laughing.

**12 hours later**

Throughout the day the four just talked, had lunch and dinner, watched TV, and enjoyed being together. Ed had to thank Grumman for bringing his wife over to keep them company. Now the sun has gone down and all that can be seen out the window is the lights of the streets and buildings. All eyes were now on the back of the club, with the exception of Priss who was just watching TV, trying not to get in the way. At about 10:00 p.m. Winry grabbed the CB radio they had set up.

"KVA 1 calling KVA 6" Winry said.

_"KVA 6 calling KVA 1"_ the officer on the other end replied.

"Maes, it's Winry, do you see anything yet?" Maes Hughes was one of the gang's friends on the force. Along with him was Jean Havoc, KVA 2, who ran the SWAT team, KVA 3: comms specialist Kain Fuery, KVA 4: SWAT sniper, Valto Falman, and KVA 5: Heymans Breda, who was in charge of both the roadblock when it went down as well as handling the 'merchandise'.

KVA 6: Maes Hughes was another lookout. He was on the front side of the club watching who went in. Usually there was a KVA 7, but he was not needed tonight.

"_I don't see anything yet Winry"_ Maes replied, _"All I see is the same thing; groups of lonely men going in to see half-naked girls touch themselves."_

"You act like it's a bad thing." Al said over the mike.

"SHUT UP!" they all say.

_"Hey wait a second"_ Maes said pretty quickly _"What the hell, what's he doing here?"_

"Who's here?" Winry asked.

_"KVA 1 we might have a problem here"_

"Who is it dammit?"

_"It's Roy."_

**Edit 10/14/13: Sorry for not putting this in earlier.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, Priscilla, or Roscoe St. **

**Priscilla Ridley is an OC that belongs to Bitter-Cherry on (check her work out)**

**Roscoe St is actually a reference to the 2001 video game Max Payne which is owned by Rockstar Games. Be on the lookout for there are more references and OC's to come. FYI I had permission for the OC's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Pandora's Box**

**Pandora's Box Strip Club**

**Dawson Street Entrance**

**10:13 p.m.**

Roy Mustang, also known as KVA 7, was the team's operational leader, in charge of setting up the ordeals. Tonight he was going into Pandora's Box club to forget his weekly troubles. In the years since his the deaths of his parents and his aunt had become isolated from people. Ever since his only friend, Riza, left he made little effort to make friends. In fact his only friends were the ones who were staking out the club. The only thing Roy made an effort to do was become a police officer. When he finally moved to New York he made his way into the NYPD academy. Within a few short months he went from trainee to working the cases like the one that was currently happening.

"Good evening Roy" The bouncer said.

"Evening Jack" He replied. He had been here several times before, mostly with his mentor, Berthold Hawkeye, Riza's father.

When Roy first met Berthold again he asked how Riza was. He only gave him one straight answer: "She ran away." Roy was heartbroken that he now knew he might never see her again.

As Roy walked into the club he a strange feeling, almost like electricity coursing through him, one he felt a long time ago but can't remember when. It only got stronger when he hit the main floor. The club's main floor was filled with red and purple carpets, reddish-purple walls, and several stages, some by the wall, some were in the center of the room, all with poles with half naked women on them dancing, swinging, and getting money. Roy sat down at one of the stages that were positioned by the wall, the feeling getting stronger by the second.

There was already one girl dancing onstage, by the name of Lust. Roy knew who she really was though; her real name was Laura Anniston and she was one of the "Seven Deadly Sins", a small gang with ties to the Ancelotti's. They were known for racketeering, narcotics, robbery, assault, and pimping. Roy knew all but one of the Sins, Troy "Greed" Morris, Luci "Wrath" Cabrini, Patrick "Sloth" Quinn, Wendy "Envy" Sampson, and Chris "Gluttony" Fitzgerald. The only one he didn't know of was Pride. Roy didn't think too much about it though, he just watched her dance; she wasn't doing anything wrong, yet.

As the music ended Laura got of stage and went to change her clothes, her shift usually ended around this time. Roy was about to get up when he heard the DJ.

"Alight folks let's give it for Lizzy" The crowd cheered as the next girl walked on stage. Roy observed Lizzy as she danced and swung around the pole, picking up all the money that was thrown to her. To the others, she was just another stripper, but to Roy, she was a sight to behold. She had long, beautiful blonde hair, perfect curves, just about everything that made that feeling in Roy go wild. But there was something else about this feeling, something he couldn't pinpoint. He looked at the woman's face and then it dawned on him.

"Riza" he said in a whisper. Just then her dance ended and she left the stage. Roy got up and went for the back room where the girls got ready.

**Back in apartment 216**

**10:32**

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Ed asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he won't get in the way. It's at the backdoor anyways." Al said.

"Al's right. Maybe Roy didn't know about the job." Winry said. Just then the door knocked. Winry went to get it. It was Hughes and Grumman.

"Come in guys." Winry said.

"Shouldn't you be at your post." Ed said to Hughes.

"Harrison and Thomas are covering it. We needed to come here to explain something to you."

"What is it?"

Grumman began explaining the situation to the crew.

**Back inside the club**

**10:34**

Roy had no trouble getting backstage; he had done this a few times before. All he had to do now was find the girl and find out if it was really Riza. He couldn't see Lust or the two other gang girls who worked here which was good. He saw one of the girls getting ready fo her sho and he went up to her.

"Hey sweetie" the girl looked at him "do you know where Lizzy is?"

"Sure why?" She asked.

"Oh I'm a friend of hers. She left something of hers at home and wanted to bring it to her."

"Oh ok. Her room is down that hall, third door on the right."

"Thank you."

"No problem and the name's Rebecca by the way."

"Thanks Rebecca" Roy said.

Roy went down the hall to the room. Each girl for each shift had their own personal room where they changed clothes. It was also used so their belongings wouldn't get stolen by other girls.

Roy went into the room where Rebecca said "Lizzy" was. As he opened the door he didn't know what to expect. Would she remember him, would she accept him? He had to take a chance. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside silently closing it behind him. Inside the room there was a closet, a couch, a small TV, and a large mirror with a woman sitting in a chair, crying her eyes out. Roy couldn't help but feel bad for her. Riza or not he knew she didn't want to be here and he needed to get her out of here. Here was his chance.

"Riza" he said almost in a whisper. She looked up in shock, her eyeliner running down her tear-stained face. She saw a man in the mirror. She turned around to face him. Roy was close to sweating, not knowing what the outcome would be. He held his breath.

"R-R-Roy?" she said. His heart soared when he heard it. It was Riza all along. Neither of them said anything. Riza just got out of her chair and ran into Roy's arms. Their lips crashed together in huge loving kiss. It seemed to last forever, only to end when they needed to break for air.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She finally said.

"I thought the same thing." He said. "What happened?"

"My father" She began. "Ever since we came here. He has beaten me drugged me and forced me to do this for a living." Riza just couldn't talk anymore and cried into Roy's chest. All he could do was hold her stroking her hair.

"Look at me" he said. She looked up at him. "Look it's going to be alright, I'm gonna get you out of here and I'm gonna take you to my place."

"Can Rebecca come too? She's my best friend and I don't want to leave her here."

"Sure. She told me you were in here anyway. So I owe her." She just smiled and gave Roy another kiss.

"Come on let's go." He said. Riza grabbed her things put on her jeans, shirt, and a jacket. Finally they made their way for the door.

Just as they opened it: "Looking for someone Roy?" A man around his height with dark blonde hair said, holding Rebecca. It was Berthold Hawkeye, Riza's father and his cop partner. Roy got a face full of fist as he was knocked back into the room.

"Get back in there." Someone said.

When Roy came to he was sitting on the couch. Looking to his right he saw Riza, to his left Rebecca. Standing in front of him was Berthold and the gang. Six of the seven members of the gang were standing beside Berthold, all clutching Mac 10s and Pistols.

"Well, it looks like I finally found the kid" he finally said "after 20 years."


End file.
